1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor and a mounting structure of the chip resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of resistors are conventionally known. JPA-2002-57009, for example, discloses a resistor that includes a plate-shaped resistor element and two electrodes. The two electrodes are arranged on the resistor element as spaced apart from each other. In a resistor of this type, the resistance depends on the distance between the two electrodes. To make a resistor having a high resistance, the distance between the two electrodes needs to be increased, which causes each electrode to be made small. When the electrodes are small, however, heat generated in the resistor cannot be efficiently dissipated to the outside.